


My Turn

by FairyNiamh



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor wants his turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Turn

"MY TURN!"

"Not yet, this is very important. See if we turn the cells by twenty-five degrees we would get three to four percent more output. Don't you think?"

Thor stood beside them looking at the two scientists who clearly had forgotten that this was HIS sparring time. Someone had to remind these two who he was and why he always got what he wanted. With a grin he spun his hammer and struck the unsuspecting Bruce square in his back.

"Now look what you've done! That's not fair Thor, I wasn't finished yet."

"As I said. My turn."

"Have him back by supper time. Coulson will have your hide if you don't and take the fight out of the lab!"

"I will my friend!" was Thor's parting reply as he charged after the Hulk


End file.
